Life is Beautiful
Life is Beautiful is Shirana's theme song which is a song by Nogizaka46. Romaji= (HA...HA...HA... HA...HA...HA... HA...HA...HA...) Tsuki no shizuku wo se ni ukete Ichi-mai no ha ga kaze ni yureru Sono te hanaseba rakuna no ni Shigamitsuku no wa nazedarou Nanno tame ni ikiru no ka Nando toi kakete wa mite mo Sora no hate made kurayami ga damarikomu Yume wo mirareru nara Kono mabuta wo tojiyou Nayandemo yagate yoru wa aketeku Inochi wa utsukushii Hajimete kidzuita hi kara Subete no sono kanashimi Kieteyukunda Eien de wanai mono Hana no hakanasa ni nite Sono isshun isshun ga Ikiteru imi Chiheisen kara sashikonda Aiiro no hi ga katarikakeru Kinou tochuu de akirameta koto Kyou mouichido hajimeyou Nanno tame ni ikiteru ka Kotae mitsukaranakutatte Me no mae ni aru shinjitsu wa Hitotsudake Sore ga shiawase da to Oshierareru yori mo Ashimoto ni saita hana wo mitsukero Inochi wa takumashii Kono yo ni umarete kara Donnani kizutsuite mo Tachiagarou ka Sutete wa ikenainda Hito wa yakusokushiteru Minna hitori sou hitori Tsugi no mirai Inochi wa utsukushii Hajimete kidzuita hi kara Subete no sono kanashimi Kieteyukunda Eien de wanai mono Hana no hakana-sa ni nite Sono isshun isshun ga Ikiteru imi |-|Kanji= HA…HA…HA… HA…HA…HA… HA…HA…HA… 月の雫を背に受けて 一枚の葉が風に揺れる その手 放せば楽なのに しがみつくのはなぜだろう 何のために生きるのか? 何度 問いかけてはみても 空の涯まで暗闇が黙り込む 夢を見られるなら この瞼を閉じよう 悩んでも やがて夜は明けてく 命は美しい 初めて気づいた日から すべてのその悲しみ 消えて行くんだ 永遠ではないもの 花の儚さに似て その一瞬 一瞬が 生きてる意味 地平線から差し込んだ 藍色の陽が語りかける 昨日 途中であきらめたこと 今日もう一度 始めよう 何のために生きてるか? 答え 見つからなくたって 目の前にある真実は一つだけ それがしあわせだと教えられるよりも 足下に咲いた花を見つけろ! 命は逞しい この世に生まれてから どんなに傷ついても 立ち上がろうか 捨ててはいけないんだ 人は約束してる みんな一人 そう一人 次の未来 命は美しい 初めて気づいた日から すべてのその悲しみ 消えて行くんだ 永遠ではないもの 花の儚さに似て その一瞬 一瞬が 生きてる意味 |-|English= (HA...HA...HA... HA...HA...HA... HA...HA...HA...) A drop of moon felt upon my back A single leaf shaken by the wind Though I felt relieved if I let go of that hand Why do I even cling on What are we living for? We questioned ourselves every time Silent darkness falls till the point of sky's horizon If we can see in our dream Let's shut our eyelids Even if we're troubled the night will break before long Life is beautiful Since the day I first noticed All of that despair will disappear away It's not something eternal as fragile as a flower That moment is the moment of what it means to live Shone from the horizon An indigo positivity speaks to me Those things that we gave up halfway yesterday Let's do it once again today What are we living for? We said we could not even find an answer The only truth lies In front of our very eyes That is more than being told Of what happiness is Find the blooming flower on your feet! Life is robust After we are born into this world No matter how much we are hurt Let's stand up, shall we? We must not throw away People are making promises Each and everyone of us yes, each of us Next future Life is beautiful Since the day I first noticed All of that despair will disappear away It's not something eternal as fragile as a flower That moment is the moment of what it means to live Category:Songs